


Unconditional

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Lots of Cats, M/M, Prepare for cats, firestormshipping, takeyusa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Originally inspired by the several posts/chats I’ve seen about delinquent!Takeru saving cats from trees. Had a discussion about Yusaku saving cats as well. One particular discussion led to this silly AU about how Takeru and Yusaku meet when they both try to save the same cat and I guess they fall in love at some point and ladada~---Chapter 7“They feel asleep,” Yusaku whispered. He was as still as he could be, all for the sake of making sure the kittens didn’t wake up, but Takeru could tell he was getting tired.“How long have you been like that?”“Close to an hour.”Takeru burst out laughing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Word Count:** ~1120  
**Notes:**  So I’m not actually sure how this story will end yet. I was ~~bullied~~ ~~bribed~~ ~~coerced~~ convinced to post this without giving much thought to the actual plot. :'D Forgive inconsistencies and typos please. I’m not good at long fic. I just really wanted fluff and pining.

Also, chapters will be short (~1000-1500 words) so that I may actually survive writing long fic. :D

Enjoy <3

xxx

Takeru still remembers the first cat he rescued. It was a small, black kitten meowing at him from the middle of the street, its fur almost as dark as the pavement, making it nearly impossible to see. Lucky for the kitten, Takeru skipped school often, and he wasn’t where he was meant to be. In retrospect, the oncoming traffic might have hurt Takeru, but Takeru didn’t think twice about crossing the street and scooping the small kitten into his arms and into safety.

That had been three years ago, when Takeru was fifteen, barely into high school, and most definitely the delinquent most people knew him to be. Takeru didn’t care what people thought of him—after losing his parents, the last thing Takeru cared about were appearances, so he kept up his tough-boy persona, mostly to keep others away but also in some pathetic effort to protect himself from being hurt all over again.

Rescuing cats, however, had become some sort of a hobby for Takeru, and he found a certain joy in helping the sometimes tiny, sometimes feral, but always soft and adorable animals. It was a joy he hadn’t known since his parents had passed, a joy nothing else seemed to be able to replicate. Even after being scratched and bit, Takeru felt his heart soften whenever he cradled a cat against his chest or nuzzled his nose behind a cat’s ear, and the smiles that overtook his lips were made of pure bliss.

But there times when Takeru questioned his sanity and the lengths he would go to save the precious animals. Those times usually involved trees and heights and falling hard on his ass in an effort to avoid kissing the dirt.

“Please, stop walking,” Takeru begged the cat in question, a long-haired gray and white cat with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Takeru knew the cat couldn’t understand him, but he swore the cat was out to get him as it had done nothing but cry for help and proceed to move farther onto the branch and away from Takeru’s grasp.

The trunk of the tree he was climbing was sturdy, but the branches danced in the wind, threatening to break before Takeru even thought to grab it. Still, Takeru didn’t want to give up on the cat, so he narrowed his gaze, determined to move close enough to grab the cat before it lost its footing. 

The cat spotted an escape route before Takeru could make his move, and like a flame in a gust of wind, it was gone, leaving Takeru with a hand full of air and a curse born of frustration.

Sighing in defeat, Takeru glanced down to make sure the cat was okay. To make sure the cat hadn’t landed on another branch and needed a second—hopefully successful—rescue attempt. What Takeru saw instead was a boy he did not recognize, standing with arms outstretched till the cat in question jumped into his arms. When the gray cat was securely in the boy’s embrace, a small but sweet smile graced his lips.

Takeru leaned over to get a better look, hand gripping a thinner branch in hopes of using it to support his weight.

The boy on the ground nuzzled his face against the cat’s cheek, smiling a little wider at the cat’s eager reply.

Takeru’s heart skipped a beat, the warmth he felt when rescuing helpless kittens replicated while watching the stranger cuddling the small gray and white cat. Takeru smiled too, opening his mouth to address the stranger and ask if the cat belonged to him, but the sudden crack prevented him from saying anything. He did, however embarrassing it was, let out a yelp as the branch beneath him gave out and he crashed onto the ground.

It was the worst first impression Takeru could imagine, but he at least, somehow, managed to avoid landing on the unsuspecting stranger and the cat in his arms. There was no doubt in Takeru’s mind, though, that his back was going to ache and his skin was going to bruise.

A rustle in the grass reminded Takeru to breath, and from his place on the ground, Takeru opened his eyes. Lavender blue met two pairs of emeralds, the first belonging to the cat, the second to the stranger.

The boy with green eyes tilted his head to the side, raised a brow, and stared in silence.

Takeru forced a grin to hide the pain—he had fallen from worse heights and broken bones before, so the pain wasn’t new—and muttered, “I’m okay.”

The cat chirped in reply. Takeru sat up. Winced. Released a soft groan.

“Are you sure?” The stranger asked, voice flat, but laced with a shred of concern.

Takeru nodded and smiled. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’m sturdy,” he confessed and ran a hand through his bangs, brushing them back, making sure they were in place. “So is she yours? Or do you always go around saving cats stuck in trees?”

“She’s not mine,” was the only reply Takeru received, yet it was all Takeru needed to confirm that someone else—someone who looked about his age—in the city spent their time saving cats.

Warmth spread on Takeru's cheeks and inside his chest. Warmth and admiration. 

“How’d you get her to come down anyway? She wouldn't move when I called her,” Takeru asked, genuinely intrigued. He stood with some effort, realizing his back had taken the brunt of the crash, but he couldn't pay attention to the ache, for the boy’s emerald gaze captivated him the way a kitten’s cry usually did. 

The stranger shrugged. He wasn’t very talkative, Takeru noted, though the cat in his arms seemed to make up for the lack of conversation. 

Takeru smiled at the cat, reached a hand out, and rubbed its small head. His gaze caught the stranger’s eyes once more, the vibrancy of the green reminding Takeru of springtime and magic.

The stranger tore away his stare and gazed at the cat, smiling faintly for the briefest of seconds before speaking again, "I’ll get her to the shelter."

No other words were exchanged. Takeru nodded and waved goodbye at the cat. He stepped aside and watched the boy’s back as it disappeared down the road. Sadness swelled within his chest. The feeling was one he was familiar with, though he couldn’t think of its name, couldn’t fathom why he wanted to run toward the boy, why he wanted to hold on to that moment and cherish it.

Inexplicably, the stranger had touched Takeru’s soul. Connected their lives. Linked their hearts.

When he could no longer see the stranger, Takeru looked to the ground and smiled faintly.  _I hope we meet again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count:** ~1350  
**Notes** : It's my bday weekend, so I probably won't be updating for a few days, but here's the second chapter! (idk how long this is going to get haha)

xxx

Yusaku didn’t believe in fate. Didn’t believe in chance meetings. Didn’t believe in destiny or soulmates. When he first began high school, he lived in the past and wallowed in the loneliness that came from having no family or close relatives. Now, he preferred to live his life one day at a time and surround himself with the three things he loved most—cats, technology, and cheap food.

School was routine, something he barely thought about now that graduation was approaching. Since he didn’t have a family to go home to—he spent most of his childhood in foster care till he was granted emancipation and allowed to live on his own—he didn’t spend much time in his flat. And except for Shoichi and Ai, the former his hotdog vendor and the latter his pesky neighbor, Yusaku didn’t really have any friends either.

Besides school, Yusaku only had time for his job, an awful-paying, part-time at the local animal shelter with wages that barely covered the cost of his rent and food. Still, the position offered Yusaku more than he could have asked for—comfort, happiness, a sense of importance, and the feeling of being needed. Yusaku had no time to think about fate, not when dozens of cats were brought into the shelter every week, each of them with their own problems. Most of them homeless. All of them with their own distinct ways of nuzzling into Yusaku’s hand and bringing a smile to his face. 

However, for reasons Yusaku couldn’t explain, the stranger who had fallen from the tree when attempting to rescue a long-haired gray and white cat was now standing in front of him with a look of utter surprise. And, if Yusaku could read his manager’s giant smile correctly, he was about to get stuck with babysitting that stranger.

Yusaku didn’t spend a lot of his free time thinking about random strangers. That’s all they were to him—strangers. On the off chance he saw the same person more than once that didn’t include anyone at the shelter, anyone from school, or anyone who worked at the convenience store he frequented, Yusaku barely noticed people. He didn’t think about the random people he encountered. Hardly cared to remember specific details, features, or names. Couldn’t even be bothered to utter a few words of acknowledgement.

The boy who fell from the tree was different though. Not just because he had somehow survived falling from a tree and landing directly on his spine. The boy was different because he had inadvertently invaded Yusaku’s thoughts and made an impression, a feat no other stranger had ever accomplished. Yusaku had instantly recognized the boy as the one who had nearly crippled himself to save a stray cat. His hair was slicked back in a distinct manner, and his eyes were a soothing shade of lavender blue. The color, Yusaku recalled thinking, was an unforgettable hue and reminded him of wisteria in spring, of periwinkles in June. The boy’s laughter was also the same melodic tune he remembered hearing, and the way he looked around at the cats mirrored the expression of absolute adoration glistening in his stare the day they met.

The stranger seemingly recognized Yusaku too, despite their short exchange three weeks ago. Yusaku wasn’t sure why that mattered to him, but he was thankful. Relieved. Happy.

“Yusaku, this is Homura Takeru. He’s volunteering,” Yusaku’s manager, a bubbly young woman named Emma, explained. With an amused smile and a wink, she added, “All he does is skip class and now he’s failing his senior year, so they’re forcing him to do community service. One thousand hours, is it?”

Yusaku noticed the look of complete embarrassment that befell Takeru’s face, but the boy shrugged it off with a symphony of laughter that reminded Yusaku of a warm summer breeze.

“Yeah, one thousand…”

Emma chuckled in reply, not at all sorry for spilling Takeru’s unfortunate affairs.

Wondering why he was always stuck with handling volunteers, Yusaku turned his attention to Emma. It wasn’t the first time someone needing to complete community service was left with Yusaku, and he was starting to think he’d never escape the forced conversations and feigned friendliness these circumstances always brought. Still, if his manager expected his cooperation, there was nothing he could do to avoid the situation. “And you want me to--”

Emma’s words confirmed Yusaku’s thoughts. “Yep. You’re on training duty. Teach him about feeding times and how to clean the litter boxes. Oh and keep track of his attendance. We don’t want our volunteer to get away easy, now do we?” Emma smiled, half joking, half seriously trying to instill fear into Takeru. Though the woman was easy to talk to, she didn’t play games, especially when the shelter was concerned. She understood the importance of her work, how much the animals depended on them, and she expected everyone, employees and volunteers alike, to work diligently.

Yusaku nodded and watched Emma take some papers from Takeru.

“Yusaku will show you the ropes. We’ve had a lot of stray cats brought in recently, so you’ll be helping him during his shifts.”

“Yeah, of course,” Takeru replied, glancing back at Yusaku before Emma gave her final instructions.

“And don’t forget to log your hours and come to me for signatures. I don’t want to be held responsible if you have to repeat the year.”

Takeru offered a small smile and nodded, “I’ll try and remember that.”

“Good,” Emma replied, quickly turned on her heel, and left the two boys alone in the designated cat room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Takeru met his gaze to Yusaku’s. “You probably don’t remember me, but I fell from a tree trying to get a--”

“I remember,” Yusaku blurted in an effort to cease conversation and to calm his thoughts. His heart was beating wildly, and while Yusaku was accustomed to suffering from random bouts of social anxiety, he couldn’t figure out why it felt as if there were a marching band inside his ribcage.

Takeru rubbed the back of his head and turned his gaze to the floor. A nervous laugh escaped him. “It’s been, what, three weeks? Didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Yusaku eyed the boy, taking in the white tracksuit, the black shirt underneath, the slicked-back hair, the hint of bruises on his knuckles, the faint rosiness on his cheeks. Takeru appeared nervous. Or shy. Yusaku couldn’t decide. Couldn’t think past the loud hammering in his ears. “My shift’s almost done, but I’ll explain the basics. Think you can handle the cats on your own for a few hours?”

At the mention of cats, Takeru grinned, gaze illuminated from within. Yusaku knew that look. He had seen a hint of it in Takeru’s eyes as he stared at the gray and white cat he had so gracelessly failed to save. It was tender and bright and promised to do nothing but cherish the cats at the shelter. 

“Yeah! Definitely. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

The room felt warm. Yusaku nodded before turning around. Walking toward the cages, he made a mental note of what he had to cover before leaving Takeru on his own: food, litter boxes, playtime, how to stop cat fights without getting mauled. Before he managed to say anything, however, Takeru’s voice reached his ears.

“Say, what happened to the cat you saved from the tree?”

The memory of Takeru’s endearing smile as he reached over to pet the cat in his arms flooded Yusaku’s senses. His gaze met Takeru’s once more, green eyes vibrant, curious to know how someone who skipped school and looked like he spent the majority of his time picking fights could emanate such tenderness.

“I sometimes foster cats. She’s at my place for now.”

Takeru’s smile grew. “Good, I’m glad she’s with you. She seemed to like you. I bet she feels at home in your arms.”

Yusaku felt the corners of his lips involuntarily curve. Takeru’s words were the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count:** ~1140

xxx

Takeru was never the quickest learner. Before his parents passed, his father would sit down with him to make sure he was doing well in math. His mother would do the same whenever his father was busy. Getting decent grades took effort, hard work, and concentration, and even after extra practice, figuring out which formulas to use in which problems was a challenge for Takeru. His issues in school only grew after his parents’ accident and, as his grandfather liked to lovingly point out, Takeru became idle. Aimless. Lazy and unmotivated. He didn’t care to pay attention to anything besides the stray cats he saved, barely noticed when his vision began to weaken, rarely tended to his bruises after fights.

But there was one thing Takeru learned quickly—only a week into his community service—and that was that he liked Yusaku. He liked Yusaku a lot. And it was only getting worse with each hour he spent at the shelter.

At first, Takeru was confused about his feelings. Mostly, he admired Yusaku, who was not only in the same grade as Takeru but was passing all his classes with the highest marks while working to support himself. Yusaku also loved the cats at the shelter, sometimes spending extra hours off the clock just to make sure the cats were taken care of. Though it was sometimes hard to read him, Yusaku’s adoration for the furry balls of fluff was evident in the way his eyes glimmered whenever he gazed at the cats. That look was something Takeru had never seen in anyone before. It was a protective, endearing expression, and it warmed Takeru. Left him feeling happy. Alive. Motivated.

Takeru wanted so much to be like Yusaku, wanted so much to nurture the cats at the shelter. And he wanted to earn Yusaku’s respect, to show Yusaku that he, too, had the drive to do his best for the cats. So Takeru watched Yusaku carefully, learned everything about the shelter in a matter of days, learned which cats required more attention than others, learned which cats needed to be fed special foods. In the process, Takeru learned Yusaku’s habits and mannerisms, observed the way he avoided conversation, noted the types of purrs that would bring a smile to his face.

It didn’t take long for Takeru to realize he was staring at Yusaku a little differently every day, no doubt smiling like an idiot whenever Yusaku addressed him or looked his way. At that point, a month into his community service, Takeru wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling, why he wanted to know more about Yusaku, why it was getting harder to stop gazing at him, why flashing him a grin before they left the shelter for the day had become routine.

Takeru finally got an answer the day the two collided during feeding time.

The impact happened fast. Kibbles flew everywhere. Takeru dropped the cat bowls he was holding, blushed profusely from embarrassment and from bumping into Yusaku so hard that the boy fell to the ground.

“You are sturdy,” Yusaku muttered, looking up at Takeru. He had cat food in his hair and all over his clothes, and Takeru couldn’t help but laugh and feel like absolute shit. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Takeru explained and reached a hand out to help Yusaku up. It was both a mistake and an epiphany, for when their hands met, Takeru knew instantly he had somehow developed a crush and would never be able to forget how seamlessly their hands fit, how beautiful Yusaku looked when he blushed, how soft his skin was against Takeru’s slightly rougher hand.

“I’ll clean up,” Yusaku finally murmured, pulling his hand away slowly. Takeru wondered if Yusaku also noticed the way warmth spread between them, like sunshine at dawn, like rivers of molten lava.

Pushing the thought away, Takeru reminded himself to feed the cats. To ignore what he had felt. To focus on something other than Yusaku.

Instead, after an hour of changing food and water bowls and making sure no trace of the accident remained, Takeru walked up to Yusaku and asked, “Are you still fostering the cat from the tree?” Besides curt responses to tedious questions and thorough explanations about the tasks in the shelter, Takeru knew asking about the cat would result in Yusaku conversing. It was the only topic Takeru brought up often enough that seemingly didn’t end after exchanging five words. 

Sure enough, Yusaku met his gaze to Takeru’s and replied, “I am, but she’ll be put for adoption soon.”

Takeru frowned. “Why? Aren’t you keeping her?”

Yusaku’s brows furrowed. “I don’t have the money or space for her.”

Though Yusaku’s expression remained cool, Takeru could tell he didn’t want to part with the cat. “You sure? She probably doesn’t need much space.”

Yusaku glanced at the clock, turned, and walked over to one of the cages in the back. Inside, a brown tabby stretched its back and pawed at the door as Yusaku reached for it. “Her injury’s healed. She’ll need more space than my flat to run around,” Yusaku explained, picking up the small tabby into his arms, turning around only to encounter Takeru halfway invading his personal space.

Takeru’s eyes were strictly on the cat though, for he knew the tabby had been adopted and was waiting to be taken home. Reaching out, Takeru pet the cat behind the ears, smiling tenderly when the purrs began.

The cat relaxed in Yusaku’s arms. Closed his eyes. Vibrated against Yusaku’s chest. Yusaku tried to hide the smile on his lips, but Takeru caught it seconds before Yusaku spoke. “Maybe you can take her.”

“Huh? Me?” Takeru chuckled, wondering what his grandparents would do if he brought home not just a stray but a cat he adopted. Usually, they didn’t mind the cats. Takeru had been sneaking cats into his room for years. Had been leaving food and water for them for as long as he could remember. But he never kept the cats he saved. Only nursed the ones with injuries, kept them fed and hydrated, made sure they had their shots and were neutered or spayed. Some cats lingered around his house for some time, but the majority typically left to adventure on their own. “I’m not sure my grandparents would let me.”

A vibrant green gaze captured Takeru’s. For a moment, Takeru forgot to breathe. Forgot he was standing a mere foot away from Yusaku. Forgot they had a cat to take to the front of the shelter.

Throwing out logic, Takeru asked, “Can I see her?”  

Yusaku’s eyes widened, but he nodded and quickly turned away. “After my shift,” he promised, walking off before Takeru could think of a reply.

Takeru smiled wide and counted the minutes till Yusaku’s shift ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count:** ~1230

xxx

Allowing Takeru into his flat happened on a whim, as if someone entirely different had possessed Yusaku, coerced him into lowering his walls, convinced him that being vulnerable wasn’t so bad. And it wasn’t. Not with Takeru anyway. Not with the only other boy his age Yusaku had ever made an effort to talk back to. Despite attending a rather populous high school and living in a big city, Yusaku never made any connections. Instead, he would go out of his way to fade into the background, to go unnoticed, to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. It was a lonely way of living, but it was the only way Yusaku knew how to exist. There were less chances of getting hurt that way. Fewer nights spent wondering why his family left him, why he had to grow up feeling empty and alone. Less imagining there was something wrong with him, worrying that no one would ever stick around.

Yusaku wasn’t quite sure why Takeru challenged those notions. Why walking alongside Takeru, listening to his bad attempts at jokes, catching his lavender blue gaze was comforting. But he couldn’t deny the magnetism between them, how terribly different yet inexplicably alike they were, how, from the moment they met, Takeru had branded his existence onto Yusaku’s soul, a perpetual reminder that he was there, beside him, alive. That he could be his friend. That they could work together and support each other the way they cared for the cats at the shelter. 

“Aw she hasn’t changed at all!” Takeru observed, grinning at the gray and white cat standing in front of the door as the two boys slipped inside Yusaku’s flat.

Said cat spotted Takeru and immediately jumped up the counters and onto the refrigerator in an attempt to get as far away from Takeru as possible.

“She’s getting better at jumping,” Yusaku commented and glanced at Takeru. “And I don’t think she likes you.”

Takeru laughed, nodding, agreeing with Yusaku’s sentiments, thoroughly distracting Yusaku from his goal of convincing Takeru to adopt the cat.

“So her leg’s fine now?” Takeru asked, looking at the cat, waving as she settled down to watch the two boys from her safe haven.

Yusaku hadn’t gone into detail about her injury, despite Takeru’s constant questions about the cat. They weren’t Takeru’s problem, and the cat was recovering nicely. “The vet thinks she hurt it in a fight. It’s probably why she was in the tree in the first place,” Yusaku replied with a shrug. “But it’s healed. She has no problem getting into places I can’t reach.”

Takeru chuckled, “I still think you should keep her.” He glanced around, taking note of the small kitchen, the tiny table that served as a both a desk and a place to eat, the small sofa that doubled as a bed, the two doors that led to the bathroom and the cramped closet. “It’s not so bad. She probably thinks it’s cozy.”

Cozy was the last word Yusaku would have used to describe his flat. There was barely enough space for him, let alone for the cat’s litter box, which currently resided in the kitchen since Yusaku rarely entered the kitchen and could avoid tripping into litter in the middle of the night if he kept it there. “She’ll have more fun if she has space to run,” Yusaku retorted, walking over to a jar he kept at the table.

The second Yusaku opened the jar, the cat’s ears perked.

Takeru smiled, “You’re tricking her with treats?”

“It’s the only way to get her down.” As if rehearsed, the cat quickly jumped down from her hideout and onto the table beside the jar. Lovingly, she rubbed against Yusaku’s arm, asking him for a treat after all the effort she put into running over.

“She likes you a lot,” Takeru chimed happily, watching the way the cat’s tail wrapped around Yusaku’s arm.

“Here,” was Yusaku’s only reply before handing Takeru a few treats.

Takeru nervously laughed and made eye contact with the cat who did nothing but stare back at him with suspicion. “What if she hates me?”

“She won’t,” Yusaku assured.

“But you said it yourself. She doesn’t like me,” Takeru half-jested, half-whined, no doubt expecting the cat to bite him.

Yusaku raised a brow and frowned, “You’ve handled feral cats at the shelter.”

Takeru pouted but laughed, “Fine, fine.” Opening his palm, Takeru extended his hand to the cat, watching as she turned her attention from the jar to the treats on his palm. She moved slowly, genuinely timid of Takeru. But her desire to munch on the snack outweighed any fear, and she quickly devoured the treats Takeru held out to her.

“See, she does like you,” Yusaku observed, trying to hide the smile playing upon his lips. But he couldn’t. Especially when Takeru smiled back at him, cheeks rosy from the happiness that came from finally being accepted by the cat.

“Can I feed her more?”

Yusaku’s reply came in the form of more treats, which Takeru happily held out for the cat to eat.

The cat approached with confidence, her little wet nose pressing against Takeru’s palm, her long whiskers tickling his skin as she lapped at the treats. When she finished, she looked up at Takeru, sniffing him to make sure she hadn’t missed one.

“Well don’t you have the prettiest eyes,” Takeru murmured to the cat, completely enamored with her green gaze. He used his other hand to rub her lower back, while the cat meowed as if in agreement. She was quick to nuzzle her cheek against Takeru’s hand as a peace offering, a gesture which earned her some well-deserved scratches.

Effortlessly, Takeru acquired the cat’s approval, and he couldn’t help but laugh gently when the cat continued her show of acceptance by rolling onto her back, inviting him to pet her stomach. The smile that appeared on Takeru’s lips was like fire—burning and warm and bright. It was hard for Yusaku to look away, though he couldn’t understand why the scene was so mesmerizing, why it was making him want to reach out and clutch onto the moment before it slipped away. He hardly considered himself sentimental, but a part of him yearned for Takeru to stay. Longed to have a flat big enough to keep the cat. Wished he could spend his afternoons watching Takeru play with the cat that had linked their lives.

The cat had had enough stomach rubs and swiped at Takeru’s hand. Takeru whined, then laughed, removed his hand from danger, and looked up at Yusaku, catching his gaze. It appeared Takeru had been holding his breath, for he sighed softly before he spoke, the words tender and gentle like the love the cats at the shelter showered on Yusaku.

“She has your eyes, Yusaku.”

Yusaku felt his face warm. Felt the icy walls he had kept up for so long melt entirely. Felt his hands and heart and soul tremble.

Before Yusaku could say anything, Takeru returned his attention to the cat and told her, “If Yusaku can’t keep you, I’ll do my best for you. And he can come visit us any time, right?”

The cat happily chirped in agreement and walked toward Yusaku, giving his arm a gentle nudge.

Yusaku met the cat’s gaze and smiled. “Thanks,” he murmured and wondered if perhaps Takeru would also want to be his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count:** ~1230  
**Notes:** Listen, I’m terrible with names. I name my own cats after YGO characters OTL So if anyone wants to toss cat names at me, I can maybe use them in later chapters XD Plskthnx <3

xxx

After spending the better portion of a week begging his grandfather to let him adopt the gray and white cat and finally convincing his grandparents that he could handle the responsibility of caring for a small animal, Takeru received their blessing and immediately ran to the shelter on a Sunday to tell Yusaku the good news. Takeru half expected Yusaku to change his mind and decide to keep his beloved foster cat, but Yusaku replied with the biggest smile Takeru had ever seen from him and even asked Takeru if he could accompany him to the closest pet store to help pick out everything the cat would need to make herself comfortable. 

“Do you wanna come over?” Takeru asked after their shopping adventures, hand gripping the giant bag of cat supplies that included cat toys, catnip, and probably too many bags of treats.

Yusaku didn’t reply right away. Only stared at the grey and white ball of fur for a long minute before he picked her up and pressed his nose against hers. “You should take her. Let her get used to your scent,” he finally answered, carefully placing her in her new carrier, letting his hand linger against her fluffy cheek for a moment longer, then zipping up the carrier.

Takeru pouted, noticing the obvious mix of fondness and sadness etched in Yusaku’s eyes, and tried asking a second time. But even at Takeru’s insistence, Yusaku refused, so Takeru reluctantly stopped pestering him and rode the bus back home with only the cat by his side.

Thankfully, the cat behaved in her small carrier and didn’t freak out when Takeru introduced her to her new accommodations nor when his grandparents poked their noses into his bedroom in curiosity. Instead of trying to get away, as she had done when she saw Takeru in Yusaku's flat, she slowly walked up to them and, after a thorough sniff, meowed at them in approval, quickly earning their adoration and affection.

“She needs a name, Takeru,” his grandmother suggested, bending just enough to pet the cat’s head tenderly.

Takeru stared at the cat, at its vibrant green eyes, and immediately thought of Yusaku. Though he wasn’t good with names, he knew whatever he chose would be a constant reminder of fate, for without her, he wouldn’t have met Yusaku nor acquired a pet.

“Charm,” he told his grandmother after a minute of thinking, smiling when the cat walked back to him and jumped onto his bed. “Her name’s Charm.”

“You think she’ll bring you good luck?” Takeru’s grandfather asked, always the superstitious one in the family.

With a big smile, Takeru replied, “She already has.”

Though Takeru didn’t emphasize what he meant, Takeru’s grandparents could see the effects on their grandson. Over the course of the next few weeks, Takeru stopped skipping school, began going to bed early, started smiling more. Between taking care of Charm and volunteering at the shelter, Takeru found a reason to move forward and to do something with his life. He even went to the optometrist and got the glasses he suspected he needed, making sure the frame matched the color of his cat’s eyes.

“You look different,” Yusaku commented the next day Takeru was expected at the shelter, and he eyed Takeru’s glasses and the change in hairstyle with interest.

“Do I really?” Takeru hummed, setting down his school bag before beginning to feed the kittens. Yusaku had already started changing the food bowls for the older cats, but he knew how much Takeru liked being with the kittens at the shelter, so he always saved that task for him.

“I thought you were in a gang before,” Yusaku finally answered, attempting to hide the amusement in his eyes.

Takeru whined, “Oh come on. I didn’t look that bad!”

Yusaku made no effort to reply. Instead, he flashed Takeru a faint smile and proceeded to take the dirty food bowls to the large sink in the back of the room.

A light blush dusted Takeru’s cheeks, while a small pout kissed his lips. As he finished feeding the kittens, he pondered ways to convince Yusaku to come visit Charm. Neither of them had to work at the shelter the next day, so there was no reason why Yusaku couldn’t venture with him to his grandparents’ home. Stay over for dinner after playing with Charm. Perhaps even spend the night if he were willing.

After setting out fresh food for the kittens and grabbing the dirty bowls from the cages, Takeru followed Yusaku to the back of the room. The sink was large enough for both boys to do the dishes, so Takeru set down his bowls and grabbed a rag. “Charm’s doing good. You wanna come see her?” he asked, smiling wide.

“I did see her, or did you forget about the thirty text messages you sent this morning?”

Takeru laughed. He knew spamming Yusaku with cat pictures was probably not the best way to convince him to come over, but when Yusaku didn’t stop asking about Charm, morning updates while she ate breakfast became a must. “I still think you should see her in person,” Takeru tried again, scrunching his brows as he scrubbed the bowls clean.

Yusaku said nothing and continued to wash his own bowls.

A hushed sigh left Takeru’s lungs. He knew Yusaku was stubborn and a little on the quiet side, but he also knew Yusaku really wanted to see the cat. It took Takeru days to figure out an alternative, but after being rejected every day over the course of three weeks, Takeru begged his best friend Kiku for advice.

 _“Instead of asking him directly, why don’t you tell him the cat wants to see him?”_ Kiku suggested the previous afternoon as she brushed Charm’s fur. At the time, Takeru didn’t pay much attention to her idea, but the more he glanced at Yusaku, the more Takeru thought her advice was worth a try.

Taking in a deep breath, Takeru hummed, “Charm misses you.”

Yusaku glanced at Takeru and met his gaze. Turned off the running water. Raised a brow in question. “She’s a cat. She probably misses the treats.”

Takeru chuckled and winked at Yusaku. “Exactly! She misses when you’d feed her treats. She told me herself.”

Yusaku blinked, trying to keep his expression from transforming into one of amusement, but he could hardly stop the faint smile from kissing his lips.

Takeru’s heart twirled, dancing to a beat he wasn’t quite sure he understood. He felt his cheeks heat up. He felt the floor beneath his feet shake. He felt his thoughts fall apart, only to pull themselves together and whisper _beautiful_ in the recesses of his mind.

“Fine,” Yusaku replied, returning his attention to the bowls that needed drying. “I’ll go over just this once and feed her treats.”

Takeru beamed, happiness overflowing inside his body, a small chuckle erupting from within his lungs. Finally, he would be able to reunite Yusaku with the cat that was responsible for linking their lives. He would be able to introduce his grandparents to the boy who inspired his dreams and brought back his smile. He would--

“Thanks,” came the faint murmur, almost drowned out by the sound of the running water and metal bowls clashing.

A bright pink blush painted Takeru’s cheeks.

Perhaps Takeru would finally be able to get to know Yusaku. It was all he—his heart and spirit—truly wanted.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Word Count:** ~2030  
**Notes:** I… don’t know where this is going anymore lmao. Also I didn’t mean to make this chapter so long but uh… oops;;; I have a very short attention span, so I like to write short fics and chapters, BUT I GUESS MY ATTENTION SPAN WAS OKAY TODAY

xxx

The bus ride to Takeru’s home was faster than Yusaku imagined, though he suspected the quickness was because Takeru spent most of the time on the bus showing Yusaku cat pictures and texting him poorly shot videos of Charm running from one side of the hall to the other. In the midst of receiving Takeru’s spam of cat photos, Yusaku came to realize that Takeru’s presence was like a pendulum—hooking Yusaku’s attention with every movement, mesmerizing Yusaku’s thoughts with effortless sincerity. Takeru had an uncanny way of distracting Yusaku, of making Yusaku forget where he was, of holding Yusaku’s gaze hostage for hours throughout the day. Even as they walked to Takeru’s grandparents’ home, Yusaku couldn’t stop his eyes from meeting Takeru’s. Couldn’t stop admiring the way Takeru’s bangs blew in the wind. Couldn’t stop wondering why Takeru bothered trying so earnestly to invite him to his house.

“She’ll sit on my face if I don’t get out of bed at 5:30,” Takeru sighed, brows and eyes seeping hopelessness as he related his adventures in owning a cat. “Did she do that to you? Or am I just lucky?”

Yusaku bit back a smile. “So she really doesn’t like you,” he confessed, heart quickening when Takeru laughed in reply.

“I knew it. She misses you. This is her revenge.”

Tearing his gaze from the side of Takeru’s face, Yusaku observed the vicinity. Takeru lived on the outskirts of Den City, where tall buildings were traded for small homes, and where trees decorated the streets in bunches, osculating darkness unto sidewalks and lively green patches of grass. It was prettier than Yusaku imagined. A lot quieter too. But it was far from where the shelter was, and farther yet from Den City University, where Yusaku intended to attend college.

“Is there a reason why you’re doing community hours so far from home?” Yusaku couldn’t stop himself from asking, trying hard to ignore the fluttering sensation causing his stomach to twist. The word _fate_ came rushing back to him. Filled him with a mix of dread and excitement, of fear and glee, of panic and--

“Hm? Oh,” Takeru chuckled, raised his hand to the back of his head, and rubbed it in shame. “People around here know me too well. No one wants a delinquent volunteering for them.”

\-- _hope_.

“I knew it. You were in a gang,” Yusaku teased and had to step to the side to avoid Takeru’s playful punch.

Takeru grumbled while wearing a giant frown, “I wasn’t! Trust me, my grandpa would have beaten me into the floor.” Pointing to a quaint home at the end of the road, Takeru continued, “His dojo is behind the house, but you can see part of it from over here.”

Yusaku’s eyes widened slightly as he stared at the charming home. It wasn’t too big. Sat on a nice piece of land. Looked as if it had been in Takeru’s family for generations. Takeru would probably live there someday. Live there with a sweet wife and all the cats he desired. Especially if he continued on his quest to better himself and actually graduated high school.

“I think my grandfather hopes I run the dojo one day, but I kinda wanna stay at the animal shelter,” Takeru confessed, slicing Yusaku’s thoughts in half.

Disbelief tainted Yusaku’s irises. “You want to stay in the city?”

A blush powdered Takeru’s cheeks. “Well, I, uh… kinda... like it. In the proper city. With y… all the cats,” Takeru stammered, laughing nervously as they reached the front door.

Yusaku raised a brow in complete confusion, unsure why Takeru suddenly felt the need to stumble over his words. But his thoughts on the matter dissolved the second he stepped into Takeru’s home.

 _Cozy_ , Yusaku thought, green eyes grazing over the simple decorations hanging on the wall, the antiquated picture frames and lamp shades, the intimate dinner table and living room. Even the sofa looked soft and inviting, like a picturesque setting from a fairy tale.

“Takeru, is that you?” came a call from what appeared to be the kitchen.

Takeru’s eyes sparkled upon hearing the woman’s voice, and Yusaku could do nothing but stare awkwardly as Takeru beamed, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into the kitchen.

“Grandma, I brought Yusaku over. Charm’s gonna be so excited,” Takeru announced, grinning.

Before Yusaku knew what was happening, Takeru’s grandmother was smiling at him and wrapping warm arms around him.

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” the elderly woman sang as she squeezed Yusaku tightly, almost wringing the air out of his lungs. “Takeru talks so much about you.”

Yusaku glanced at Takeru, noticed Takeru’s cheeks were a brighter shade of red than his own, then returned his attention to Takeru’s grandmother when she finally released him. “It’s nice to meet you too,” came the soft-spoken reply.

The elderly woman’s smile was warmth made tangible, like campfires and summer breezes and hot cocoa in a mug.

Takeru’s laugh echoed in Yusaku’s ears, a dulcet reminder that he, too, radiated flares of sunlight and blanketed Yusaku in unequivocal kindness.

“Is Charm napping in the usual spot?” Takeru asked, turning and taking Yusaku’s wrist in his hand again. He barely gave his grandmother a chance to reply, but he did flash her a smile when she confirmed Charm was napping on his bed.

“Thanks, grandma. I’ll go find grandpa in a bit!”

Yusaku allowed the gentle pull, the heat around his wrist an imprint of comfort and longing that left an itch when Takeru’s fingers loosened and released him.

“Sorry,” Takeru mumbled, turning the corner to head upstairs to his room. “I should’ve warned you. My grandma’s a bit touchy.”

The blush on Yusaku’s cheeks flourished. He couldn’t remember the last time someone hugged him. Didn’t think he had ever received such a nurturing embrace in his entire life. “It’s fine,” he muttered in reply, distracting himself by glancing at the pictures hung on the wall. Most were black and white photos of Takeru’s grandparents, but some were of a younger couple, and others of the same couple with a small Takeru by their side.

Takeru’s voice captivated Yusaku’s attention once more. “There she is.”

Following Takeru’s gaze, Yusaku’s eyes landed on a pile of fur resting atop a heap of blankets. A smile immediately kissed Yusaku’s lips, and the cat, sensing eyes on her back, peered her head up, yawned, and meowed upon seeing Yusaku.

“You haven’t changed,” Yusaku observed, walking over to run his fingers through the cat’s fur, letting his touch linger beside her cheek as she nuzzled into his palm.

“I told you. She misses you,” Takeru said as he walked up beside Yusaku, bumped into his side playfully, and smiled at him.

Yusaku met Takeru’s eyes, observing the way lavender blue sparkled, as if thousands of tiny stars, imprisoned within his soul, were singing love ballads to lonely, flowerless fields of green. The blush on Yusaku’s face returned, dusting his cheeks and nose with powdered pink, urging him to look away and stare at Charm, who had sat up and was washing her face.

It was a bit strange for Yusaku to see this other side of Takeru, to see him smiling, dressed in his school’s uniform, no longer wearing his hair slicked back. Sure, Takeru had never truly given off a dangerous vibe, but his current look encapsulated the tenderness hidden beneath the harsh exterior, and his home and family only intensified the warmth burning with his soul.

A faint smile crossed Yusaku’s lips. There was just something soft about Takeru. Gentle even. A kindness that was reaching out to Yusaku and calling him into Takeru’s arms.

Takeru reached out and rubbed Charm’s head, smiling at her as he spoke, “I better go find my grandpa, or he’ll be upset I didn’t introduce the two of you. The treats are over there. If you wanna give her some.”

“Sure,” Yusaku replied, watching Takeru leave, feeling all essence of warmth rush out of the room behind him. Yusaku never realized how cold the air was whenever Takeru left a room, how cold his skin was when it wasn’t pressed against Takeru’s.

Charm stood on two legs, stretching up to paw at Yusaku’s face. It was something she did whenever Yusaku walked up to her as she sat on the counter or table, and it usually meant she wanted attention. “I get it,” he mumbled, rubbing her back before reaching over for the treats and taking a seat on the floor.

As soon as Yusaku opened the bag, Charm jumped off the bed and pranced to Yusaku’s side, purring like a broken motor. She was always eager to consume treats, sometimes gobbling them down without so much as a bite. It made Yusaku laugh, though he worried the cat would mistakenly bite his finger one day.

The knock on the doorframe jolted Yusaku from his musing. Scrambling to his feet, Yusaku secured Charm in his arms as a man’s voice asked for Takeru and peeked past the slightly open door.

“Oh, you must be Yusaku,” the elderly man observed, smiling wide when he saw the cat in Yusaku’s arms.

“I think Takeru’s looking for you,” were the only words Yusaku could think to reply. While the elderly man was much older than Takeru, Yusaku could tell the two were related.

“That darn kid,” the man scoffed, shaking his head. “You think he’d know by now when classes end.”

Yusaku swallowed an amused laugh and nodded, watching Takeru’s grandfather as he approached Charm and reached a hand out to pet her.

“You know, you’re the second friend Takeru’s ever brought over. He’s never been very social, but he talks about you a lot,” Takeru’s grandfather confessed, an air of grief and regret hidden underneath the revelation. “And this little girl has made him laugh more this past week alone than I’ve heard him laugh in years.” In reply, Charm chirped, causing the man to laugh light-heartedly. A moment after, he placed a hand on Yusaku’s shoulder and added, “You’ve been a good influence. He looks a little less lonely after meeting the two of you, so thank you, Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s heart raced, his cheeks feeling warm all over again, but the words he wanted to say faltered as Takeru rushed back into the room and pouted at his grandfather.

“Grandpa, I thought you were teaching a class,” Takeru groaned, eyeing Yusaku as if to make sure he was okay.

Takeru’s grandfather sighed heavily, “It’s past seven, Takeru. Classes ended an hour ago.”

“Oh right,” Takeru muttered, then laughed off his mistake. “I see you’ve already met Yusaku.”

Yusaku managed a nod before Takeru’s grandfather chimed in, “Yes. He’s a good kid. I can see why you admire him.”

Though the words—probably—meant nothing more than a simple show of friendship, Yusaku felt the world beneath him quake. It was a foreign feeling. Not something he was accustomed to. Not something he could define. But knowing the other boy admired him made his heart dance within his chest.

“Grandpa…” Takeru mumbled, his cheeks flushed.

Takeru’s grandfather chuckled, moving to pat Takeru on the arm as he turned to leave. “You will stay for dinner, right?” He paused to ask Yusaku on his way out.

Before Yusaku replied, Charm chirped in his arms and swatted at Yusaku’s chest.

“Attagirl!” The elderly man cheered on and smiled. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.”

When the door closed behind his grandfather, Takeru turned his attention to Yusaku and laughed nervously. “Sorry. I meant to ask you earlier… if you wanted to stay for dinner. You don’t have to. I can tell them you need--”

In order to silence Takeru, Charm began to purr in Yusaku’s arms.

Yusaku smiled, meeting Takeru’s gaze, ignoring the strange way his heart continued to beat. “I’ll stay,” he murmured, rubbing Charm’s side with his thumb.

“Really?” Takeru asked, eyes widening, smile growing, hand reaching to scratc the cat behind her ear.

The two of them were close again, Takeru’s warmth emanating from his skin, his excitement radiating, basking Yusaku in an intimacy he didn’t think he could name, but yearned to know more about.

Yusaku nodded in affirmation. For the first time in his life, he finally felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I can probably finish this story in five chapters.  
> Brain: Ten. So they can pine for nine chapters and maybe get together in the tenth.  
> Me: Maybe???
> 
> Also, a kitten cuddle session is in store for next chapter. I did say there would be lots of cats, right? IT’S JUST TAKEN ME FUCKING SEVEN CHAPTERS TO GET THERE, SHEESH.


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Count:** ~1,920  
 **Notes:**  Uhhhh so I forgot about this fic and that I had this chapter sitting in my drive. It’s been finished for… months lmao. And Chapter 8 is mostly written out... I AM PROBABLY TALKING TO A VOID, BUT IF YOU WERE WAITING FOR THIS TO END, I AM SO SORRY, I FORGOT I WAS WRITING THIS FIC. MY HEAD HAS BEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE. FORGIVE ME. But, uh, I should be wrapping this up soon. Chapter 9 should be the end. XD

 _|| words ||_ = a text message

xxx

Though it had been a few days since Yusaku stayed over for dinner, Takeru vividly remembered the shy smiles that had graced Yusaku’s lips whenever Takeru’s grandparents asked him one too many questions or offered him more food to eat. Takeru could tell Yusaku wasn’t accustomed to being the center of attention, that he didn’t like the constant inquiries and never-ending compliments his grandparents lavished on him, but Yusaku had somehow managed to remain composed long enough to eat dinner, enjoy dessert, and bid Charm farewell.

Takeru sighed as the shelter came into view, recalling the soft _thanks_ and the small smile Yusaku had flashed him before leaving that night, remembering the way Yusaku had lingered in front of the door before he turned around and added a quick _good night_. The words were curt and simple, but they meant so much to Takeru that Takeru had repeated the scene over and again in his head until his alarm clock rang.

A blush kissed Takeru’s cheeks, staining them pink as he entered the shelter. By that point, Takeru knew he had a major crush on Yusaku, but he had no idea how to approach Yusaku, if Yusaku even returned the affection. But Takeru wanted to confess. Wanted to say something about the topic. Wanted to maybe take Yusaku out for ice cream or a movie if he were up for it. 

“You’re here!” Emma greeted Takeru, smiling as she grabbed Takeru’s arm and gave him a slight tug to the back of the shelter. With amusement, she added, “You won’t believe how many cats are piled on top of Yusaku.”

“Huh?” Takeru hummed, brow raised. Emma didn’t usually say a word to Takeru unless a signature was required to prove his volunteer work wasn’t fabricated, so he immediately knew something was going on.

When the doors to the cat room opened, Takeru blinked. Yusaku was sitting on a couch in the far back of the room, cradling what appeared to be two kittens at once. On his lap, a few more kittens sat, and around him, even more kittens lay curled around his thighs. 

Glancing up, Yusaku met Takeru’s gaze, a plea for help echoing in depths of green.

Takeru hid his amusement and asked, “Where’d they all come from anyway?” 

“A shelter on the other side of the city,” Emma explained. “They were swamped with strays. I told them we had some space, but I didn’t expect this many.”

Cats were brought into the shelter fairly regularly, but it looked like their numbers were doubled, which wouldn’t have been a problem had they had more help at the shelter. 

With a glance at Yusaku and a chuckle, Emma added, “I’m making some calls. For now, make sure the kittens are fed.” 

Before Takeru could reply, Emma left the room. Takeru waited for the door to close before walking over to Yusaku. 

“They feel asleep,” Yusaku whispered. He was as still as he could be, all for the sake of making sure the kittens didn’t wake up, but Takeru could tell he was getting tired. 

“How long have you been like that?” 

“Close to an hour.”

Takeru burst out laughing. 

Yusaku frowned, but in his current state, he could do nothing to avenge himself. 

Takeru wasn’t cruel, though, so he quickly followed orders, grabbed the kitten supplies, and made his way back to the couch. Before sitting, Takeru scooped a kitten into his arms, giving the tiny creature a kiss on the head. Then he made himself comfortable beside Yusaku, the blush from before returning full force. 

The food and milk did little to attract the kittens. They were more interested in sleeping, although a few did stir and eventually move off Yusaku and onto Takeru, much to Yusaku’s relief. As soon as the kittens crawled away, Yusaku stretched his legs and leaned back, watching idly as Takeru helped some of the kittens drink milk before he, too, grabbed a bottle and began feeding them. 

The silence between them was comfortable, interrupted only by the purrs and squeaks of the kittens and an occasional laugh, usually from Takeru. When all the kittens were fed, both Yusaku and Takeru took to playing with the kittens, but they remained silent. Takeru did, however, steal a glance at Yusaku every once in a while, noting the hushed chuckles and soft smiles he offered to the cats. 

Takeru sighed, pulling out his phone to first take a picture of one of the kittens on his lap and then to snap a couple shots of Yusaku. The first picture of Yusaku was cute. One of the kittens was swatting another kitten’s tail, while Yusaku tried his hardest to hide a smile. The second picture was cuter though, perhaps worthy of being set as Takeru’s wallpaper, for Yusaku’s smile was fully captured, and even though it was a small smile, it was enough to make Takeru’s heart race.

“Did you take my picture?” Yusaku asked, meeting his gaze to Takeru’s.

Takeru paled and laughed sheepishly. “What? I was uh… taking the cat’s photo!”

“Stop messing around,” Yusaku hummed, but he pulled out his own phone a second later and took a picture of the kittens on his lap.

A goofy smile spread across Takeru’s lips, but he caught himself before Yusaku noticed his staring and quickly texted the only person who might have been able to help calm his dancing heart.

_|| Kiku! he’s really cute >< || _

_|| You don’t say? ||_

_|| i’m serious! he’s playing with some kittens. it’s rly adorable ;w; ||_

_|| Ask him out already! ||_

Takeru frowned upon reading the words and quickly hid the phone, lest Yusaku glanced over. Lucky for Takeru, Yusaku was distracted by the two small kittens on his lap, one of which was tugging at the sleeve of his hoodie, the other attempting to climb atop the first kitten.

Yusaku laughed when the second kitten toppled, landing on his palm. The kitten was not deterred by his failure and immediately returned to bugging the other kitten.

Smiling, Takeru felt his cheeks heating up again, heart succumbing to the tenderness beside him.

_|| how do I ask him out???? ||_

_|| Takeru…  
_ _|| The least you can do is send me his pic! ||_

_|| fine fine! ||_

It was hard for Takeru to choose just one photo. Even though Yusaku had almost caught Takeru taking his photo, Takeru had managed to sneak a few more. Well, about two dozen more. He didn’t even want to think about how many pictures of the kittens he had taken. Would his phone withstand that much cuteness?

_|| Takeru, I said send me his pic not spam me ||_

_|| DX sorry i couldn’t choose! he’s really cute ||_

_|| You’re hopeless. Confess or I’ll steal your phone and do it for you. ||_

_|| you wouldn’t! ||_

_|| Try me. ||_

Takeru knew Kiku would do it. She had already threatened to tag along to the shelter just to meet Yusaku, the only thing holding her back being her part-time job after school. Had she not been so intent on saving money to buy herself a new tablet, Takeru assumed Yusaku would already know about his crush. 

Yusaku’s voice interrupted Takeru’s thoughts. “Look!”

Glancing at his lap, Takeru grinned at a pile of cats that had made their home between his legs. One kitten in particular was grooming another kitten, lovingly nuzzling and licking the other kitten’s head. 

“Well aren’t you two adorable!” Takeru sang, leaning down to peck each kitten on the ear.

A flash of light to his right surprised Takeru, prompting him to glance at Yusaku, cheeks rosy. “Did you just take my pic?”

Yusaku didn’t meet Takeru’s gaze, but Takeru spotted a blush kissing Yusaku’s cheeks. “The cats. I took their picture.”

Takeru almost melted on the spot, but he chose to believe Yusaku in an effort to ignore the flock of swans dancing in his stomach. 

For the rest of their shift, Yusaku and Takeru focused their attention on the kittens, making sure none of them seemed stressed and all of them had eaten well. One by one, each kitten was given cuddles and pets, until Emma returned to the room with another volunteer and the four of them found space for each kitten to live until they were adopted. 

It was late in the evening when Takeru and Yusaku finally left the shelter. The sun was starting to caress the horizon and stain the sky with vivid pinks and purple. Usually, Takeru and Yusaku walked off in different directions, but Yusaku apparently wanted a change in pace.

“Mind if I walk with you?”

Takeru smiled. “Not at all.”

Since the walk to Takeru’s bus stop was short, Takeru slowed his stride in an effort to spend more time with Yusaku. Takeru had no idea why Yusaku suddenly wanted to accompany him to the bus stop, but Takeru was happy. Happy to know Yusaku maybe liked his company too. Happy to know Yusaku perhaps wanted to spend more time around him.

“Emma says you’re fifty hours short of reaching the end of your community service,” Yusaku suddenly said, gaze pinned on the corner of the street.

Takeru blinked, a little confused as to why Yusaku was talking to him about his community service, but it dawned on Takeru that, if he wasn’t required to volunteer anymore, there would be no reason for them to see each other. Of course, it wasn’t a problem. Takeru didn’t need community service to know he wanted to stay on board and help at the shelter. Caring for the cats had brought enough joy to Takeru’s life, and he had even considered moving to the city to be closer to where he hoped he would one day work.

“You think Emma’ll let me stay?” Takeru hadn’t asked Emma about continuing to help out, but he assumed it wouldn’t be a problem. The shelter always needed extra help.

“You want to stay?”

Takeru flashed Yusaku a big smile. “Heck yea! I’m happy at the shelter. Beats getting into fights and coming up with excuses for skipping class anyway.” Takeru laughed, but he had never been more sincere in his life. He finally felt like he had a purpose in life, a calling, something to help him move away from the past and, in the process, he had even adopted a beautiful cat and made a friend too. “Aren’t you staying, Yusaku?”

Yusaku’s gaze crashed into Takeru’s, intense green gleaming in the light of the setting sun. “Yeah, if Emma doesn’t mind working around my class schedule. I was accepted at Den City University, but I don’t want to leave the cats.”

It was the answer Takeru expected and had hoped for. “I’m glad.”

Yusaku flashed Takeru a small smile, then motioned with his gaze, “I think your bus is there.”

“Crap!” Takeru yelped, speeding up just a little. “Thanks for walking with me.”

A nod was all Takeru received in reply, but it was all he needed to board the bus with a skip in his step.

As soon as he sat down, Takeru’s phone vibrated in his pocket. 

_|| Did you ask him? ||_

Takeru glanced outside the window, catching Yusaku’s gaze as the bus started to pull away from the stop. Warmth cupped Takeru’s cheeks, a big smile appearing on his lips. Raising a hand, Takeru waved at Yusaku, who smiled back and waved before turning and heading down the street, disappearing from Takeru’s view all too quickly.

 _|| you were right, Kiku  
_ _i’m hopeless ||_


End file.
